Sobre el Apocalipsis y las gargantas profundas
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: "Crowley echa la cabeza hacia atrás, desparramándose encima del sillón, con la manta casi por completo sobre el suelo, dejándole hacer y entreteniendo sus manos en el forro del mueble para evitar clavárselas al ángel entre el cabello. Porque esta era una cosa enteramente de Aziraphale, como sus libros o su comida." Kinktober Día 1: Deepthroating. Drabble.


**Notas:** Advertencia del autor: No me he leído el libro y vi esto como en dos días, y tengo la suficiente poca vergüenza como para publicar esta marranada, que fijo está súper ooc, en el kinktober.

* * *

Podrían decirse muchas cosas de Crowley, pero ninguna persona o entidad, ya fuese angelical o demoníaca, podía decir que fuera alguien impaciente sin ser una completa y sucia mentira.

Paciencia le sobraba, así que no iba a quedar más remedio que echarle la culpa a Aziraphale.

También, otro punto contra él era que la excusa de dar amor extralimitadamente simplemente _ya no colaba_, porque ni siquiera el propio Aziraphale se la creía. Meterse un pene completo a la boca únicamente serviría para hacer bromas sobre sus hábitos alimenticios, y era muchísimo mejor dejar que Crowley echara la cabeza hacia atrás y lo disfrutara.

No, las ganas de recorrerle con la lengua la verga de arriba hacia abajo sí que eran una demostración de amor, el sexo sí lo era, pero decir que Aziraphale no se recreaba especialmente en hacer… _eso_, es decir no el sexo, sino las cosas que resultaban en plenos actos de onanismo y…

Bueno, el sexo sí era una demostración de amor.

Las gargantas profundas también… ¿no?

—_Angel_ —susurra Crowley, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos (y el movimiento de cabeza).

Aziraphale levanta la mirada, sin terminar de separar el asunto de su boca.

Crowley parpadea, porque era más una expresión que otra cosa y le mira, naturalmente sin las gafas puestas porque… porque a Aziraphale le gustaba verle a los ojos, maldita sea, ¿por qué más?

—Esto… —comienza el ángel, porque aún le da algunas veces la cosquilla de si estará haciendo _lo correcto_.

Crowley rueda los ojos en una de esas expresiones que no son de fastidio sino de no poder creer que le pregunte lo que le va a preguntar.

—Esto lo haces porque me quieres —responde, sin pensar mucho en realidad pero sin evitar sonrojarse un poco por ello; respuesta que es una mentira, pero que también es verdad.

El ángel lo hace porque él quiere, porque le gusta y porque también le quiere: es una verdad compuesta más que una mentira.

Pero explicar eso lleva tiempo, sabe que el ángel ya lo sabe, y sabe que también le hace sentir más seguro que se lo diga, pero el cuerpo estaba sujeto a ciertas reglas de la tierra, y la sangre acumulada le apremiaba.

Les apremiaba a ambos.

Aziraphale le sonríe con esa sonrisa que es casi un suspiro y vuelve a abrir la boca, metiéndose la longitud entera del demonio con toda la parsimonia que le era característica, que no era precisamente soporífera pero sí… artesanal, si se le quiere llamar de alguna manera.

Crowley echa la cabeza hacia atrás, desparramándose encima del sillón, con la manta casi por completo sobre el suelo, dejándole hacer y entreteniendo sus manos en el forro del mueble para evitar clavárselas al ángel entre el cabello.

Porque esta era una cosa enteramente de Aziraphale, como sus libros o su comida.

Aunque, habiendo interferido ya en ambas cosas…

Sí, eran casos extremos, pero… ¿no cualquier cosa después de haber evitado el Apocalipsis podría estárseles permitida? ¿Su misma existencia no podría ser al mismo tiempo fortuita, insignificante y extraordinaria?

A la mierda, le pone la mano sobre la cabeza y mueve la cadera un poco hacia adelante, con esa soltura que le da su propia personalidad y la torpeza natural del sexo, pensando que es _su_ bendito ángel.

Pues es precisamente por eso que le da tanto resquemor. Y algo de seguridad.

Aziraphale gime un poco en respuesta y el demonio frunce las cejas al escucharle, dejando que se separe un poco y volviéndolo a hacer.

De vez en cuando mandar las precauciones al carajo es buena idea. Aziraphale lo secunda.


End file.
